Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki
'Welcome to the Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki' This Wiki is for sharing information about upcoming Musicology and/or Music Thoery conferences, including Calls for Papers, meeting dates/times/places, deadlines, acceptances/rejections, and any other "insider" information you might care to share about a conference. Most of the listings will be from the AMS/SEM/SMT "complex," but all conferences that accept papers on musical subjects are welcome. Contributors: In addition to your listing, don't forget to put the sumission deadline on the calander, immediately below the conference listings. Please use the "Conference Name/Meeting place; dates/CFP submission date" format, as applicable "General Discussion" (located below the conference listings and deadline calendar) is for topics not related to a specific conference; feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing. 'Conference listings' 'Active CFP' AMS-Pacific Northwest/University of Alberta (Edmonton); April 27-29, 2012/February 13, 2012 *20 minutes, 500 words, preferably Word, Rich text, PDF *Submit to "mary.ingraham@ualberta.ca", or Professor Mary Ingraham, Program Chair/Department of Music/University of Alberta/3-82 Fine Arts Building/Edmonton, Alberta T6G 2C9/CANADA *Chapter website: http://faculty.arts.ubc.ca/afisher/AMS/PACNW/Home.html AMS-Rocky Mountain/Greeley, CO; University of Northern Colorado; March 30-31, 2012/February 15, 2012 *500 words ("anonymous submission"); also send cover letter with title of the proposal, author¹s name, address, institutional affiliation, email address and all audio-visual requirements; student submissions accompanied by faculty letter of support *20 min talks, 10 min questions *Submissions to "deborah.kauffman@unco.edu" or to "Deborah Kauffman/University of Northern Colorado, School of Music/Campus Box 28/Greeley, CO 80639" Anestis Logothetis: Sound Images, Figurative Sound/Athens, Greece; Onassis Cultural Center; June 8-9, 2012/April 20, 2012 *Official languages: Greek, English *Proposals should include "title, name of proposer, an abstract of 250-300 words, a short cv (250 words maximum) and contact details (participant’s name, name of the institution, email and postal address)" *Email submissions to "baveli.mariadimitra@gmail.com" and "georgaki@music.uoa.gr" *Full info at http://logothetis.musicportal.gr/en/ The Art of Listening-Trands and Perspectices of a History of Music Listening/Berlin, DE; University of Potsdam; July 12-14, 2012/February 15, 2012 *Papers welcome on the theme of music listening *250 words, German or English, short CV to Dr. Christian Thorau "fuellner@uni-potsdam.de" Central European Musicians and the Birth of French Piano Virtuosity/Rome; Istituto Austriaco and Villa Medici/October 11-13, 2012/April 25, 2012 *500 words AND 1-page bio to "operaomnia@luigiboccherini.org. Include your name, contact details, and affiliation (if applicable) *Official languages of the conference include Italian and English *Decisions by May 10, 2012 *Info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org/frenchvirtuosity.html Consuming Music, Commodifying Sound, 1750-1850/New Haven, CT; Yale University; October 5-6, 2012/March 1, 2012 *350 words; 20 minutes *Email PDF or Word doc to "emily.green@yale.edu" FIMTE: New perspectives on the keyboards works of Antonio Soler/Parador de Mojácar, Almería; 11 - 12 October 2012/June 1, 2012 *250 words for 20 min papers or 30 min lecture recitals; abstracts should be signed at the bottom with the author's name, institutional affiliation or city of residence and full return address, including e-mail address and fax number where possible *Submissions to "fimte@fimte.org" *Symposium fee 150 euro *Info at www.fimte.org GAMMA-UT: "Music and Structures of Society" (Graduate)/Austin, TX; UT-Austin; April 14, 2012/February 15, 2012 *250 words to gammaut2012@gmail.com; name, email address, mailing address, institutional affiliation, student status, special A/V needs *20 min papers, 10 min questions *Any topic, especially those related to the theme *Keynote is Joseph Horowitz *Sooo wish this wasn't at the same time as Society for American Music! Gender, Musical Creativity and Age/University of Huddersfield (UK); October 6-7, 2012/March 31, 2012 *20 min individual papers; lecture recitals, pre-formed panels or other non-traditional presentation formats are also welcome *200 words, email to Dr Catherine Haworth (c.m.haworth@hud.ac.uk) Lyric Song in Idea and Performance/London; June 21, 2012/March 1, 2012 *500 words for 30 min papers, 45 min lecture recitals; submit to songbox@postart.co.uk *200 word bio *Inquiries to mail@kathrynwhitney.net *Keynote by Professor Amanda Glauert (Royal College of Music) Massenet and the Mediterranean World/Complesso di San Micheletto; Lucca, Italy/November 30-December 2, 2012/May 15, 2012 *See website for details: http://www.luigiboccherini.org/massenet.html Medieval and Renaissance ("MedRen")/Nottingham, UK/July 8-11, 2012/'''Friday 24th February, 2012 *Organizers: Phillip Weller, Tim Shephard and Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia; contact "Esperanza.Rodriguez-Garcia@nottingham.ac.uk." Conference Administrator: James Cook, contact amxjc2@nottingham.ac.uk. *The organisers and the Programme Committee invite proposals for 20-minute papers, or poster presentations, on any topic relating to the study of Medieval and/or Renaissance music. *Proposals of either kind should consist of a title and an abstract of ca.200 words, together with the proposer's name, institutional affiliation (if any) and email address. *The deadline for proposals is Friday 24th February. *We welcome proposals for joint papers / paired papers, and we are also still especially keen to hear from anyone interested in putting together a themed session (of 3 to 6 papers). *Proposals for papers, joint papers and posters should be sent to the Conference Administrator, James Cook, at amxjc2@nottingham.ac.uk . *Any correspondence relating to themed sessions should be sent to Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia, at esperanza.rodriguez-garcia@nottingham.ac.uk . '''Music and Philosophy/King's College, London/July 20-21, 2012/February 17, 2012 *Royal Music Association Music and Philosophy Study Group & Philosophy Study Group of the AMS; theme is "Meaning and ineffability" *Keynotes include: Carolyn Abbate & David Davies *500 words; individual papers (20 minutes) and collective papers (30 minutes); submit to musicandphilosophy.ac.uk *Info at http://www.musicandphilosophy.ac.uk/conference-2012/ New Music and the North American Academy/Potsdam, NY; SUNY-Potsdam; April 13-14, 2012/February 15, 2012 (deadline extended) *Full info at http://www.potsdam.edu/academics/Crane/125years/newmusicsymposium/index.cfm nief-norf Research Summit/Furman University; Greenville, South Carolina; June 1-3, 2012/February 15, 2012 *500 words (PDF) to "research@niefnorf.org" *"John Cage, and his influence on music and visual art" *Full details at http://www.niefnorf.org/research The Philosophy of Performance: Art in Modern Society/University of Notre Dame, Sound Bend, Indiana; April 27-28, 2012/March 1, 2012 *Keynotes: Richard Taruskin, Peter Kivy, Mark Beudert *4000 characters to "mbeudert@nd.edu" *Registration info at https://notredame-web.ungerboeck.com/spa/spa_p1_authors.aspx?oc=10&cc=111060603651 Taboo: The Outsider and The Other in Music; University of Miami Musicology Graduate Students; April 7, 2012/February 10, 2012 *The conference theme is open-ended, but focused around the following concepts: Iconoclast and outsider performance; outsider music genres; underground, socially unaccepted, or taboo musics of all kinds; music that fosters or has fostered social change; contemporary music of this decade *To submit a paper presentation, please send 250-word abstract to TabooMusicConference@gmail.com by February 10, 2012. Theory and Analysis Graduate Students (TAGS)/Southampton, UK; University of Southhampton; April 21, 2012/February 10, 2012 *250 words, via email to Kenneth Smith at "events@sma.ac.uk"; in email, name, affiliation, postal address, email address and AV requirements *Outcome notification by February 24, 2012 *Limited travel funds available: http://www.sma.ac.uk/grants/travel/ *Keynote: William Drabkin (U of Southampton) 'Submission deadline passed' After the End of Music History: an international conference in honor of Richard Taruskin/Princeton University; February 9-12, 2012 *Registration required; available at http://www.princeton.edu/music/after-the-end-of-music-hi/ AMS-National/New Orleans, LA; November 1-4, 2012 *655 proposals received; notification "about April 20" **''AMS Cold War Music Study Group (CWMSG)'' **''Music, Sound, and Protest/January 10, 2012'' AMS-South Central/Union University; Jackson; March 2-3, 2012 *'Info at http://ams-net.org/chapters/south-central' ''''AMS-Pacific Southwest/California State-Northridge; February 25, 2012 {C}AMS-Southwest/Fort Smith Arkansas; April 13-14 2012 *Presentations, special sessions, papers with performance component, performances *Details at http://ams-sw.org/Meetings.html Arts in Society/Art & Design Academy; Liverpool, UK; July 23-25, 2012 *Full conference info at http://www.ArtsinSociety.com/Conference Assessment in the Arts/Denver, CO, July 20-11 *http://assessmentconference.rmcad.edu Boston University Graduate Music Student Conference: "Music and Violence"/Boston, MA; Boston University; February 18, 2012 *Ellen Koskoff, Eastman School of Music, will be keynote speaker Buffalo Graduate Symposium/Buffalo, NY; SUNY-Buffalo; March 3-4, 2012 *Keynote by Tim Carter (UNC-Chapel Hill) Canadian Society for Italian Studies/Waterloo, Ontario; May 26-28, 2012 *Full info at http://canadiansocietyforitalianstudies.camp7.org/ College Music Society, 55th National Conference/San Diego, CA; November 15-18, 2012 *Information available at http://www.music.org/SanDiego.html College Music Society, Pacific-Southwest Chapter, 4th Annual Regional Meeting/Tucson, AZ; February 17-18, 2012 *Performances by New York Voices and Harp Fusion. Keynote address on new curricula in higher ed by Dr. Sandra Stauffer (ASU) *Information available at http://www.music.org/cgi-bin/showpage.pl?tmpl=/profactiv/conf/reg/ps/psconf&h=51 From Nineteenth-Century Stage Melodrama to Twenty-First-Century Film Scoring/Cal State-Long Beach; April 12-14, 2012 *Details at http://www.csulb.edu/colleges/cota/news/FilmSymposium.html Harvard University Student Conference Music•Technology•Media; Cambridge, MA; February 25, 2012 *Keynote address by Professor Mark Katz of the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill. Hearing Landscape Critically: Sense, Text, Ideology/University of Oxford; May 18-19, 2012 *Full info at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/landscape/ Hungarian Borders, Immigrations, Diasporas/LIU-Brooklyn, NY; April 26-29, 2012 *Full info at http://ahea.net Indiana University Special Joint Symposium of Research in Music / Bloomington, IN; February 17-18, 2012 *Hosted by the Graduate Theory Association and Graduate Musicology Association, Jacobs School of Music, Bloomington, Indiana *Keynote address by James Hepokoski of Yale University. *Interdisciplinary theme: "Analysis and the Listener." We are currently soliciting proposals dealing with the topic of listener-based approaches to musical inquiry. This may include historical modes of listening, phenomenological or cognitive approaches to analysis, reception history, or any other number of related topics. In line with this year's collaboration, papers that engage with both fields of music theory and musicology are especially encouraged. Papers may address any musical repertoire, as we hope to feature a wide variety. *Further information available: http://www.music.indiana.edu/departments/academic/music-theory/GTA/gta_symposium_2012.shtml Inter-Asia Popular Music Studies (IAPMS)/National Taiwan Normal University, Taipei, Taiwan; July 13-15, 2012 *Full info at http://interasiapop.org/ International Conference on Baroque Music (15th biennial)/University of Southhampton (UK); July 11-15, 2012 Italian Pop Music as Poetry/Indiana University; Bloomington, IN; March 31, 2012 *Keynote: Alessandro Carrera (U of Houston) Jazz, Criticism, and American Politics/Boston University; Boston, MA; April 12-13, 2012 *Keynote: Lewis Porter (Rutgers) McGill Music Graduate Symposium / Schulich School of Music, McGill University, Montréal, QC, Canada; 9-11 March 2012 *Emily Dolan, Assistant Professor of Music at the University of Pennsylvania, will deliver our keynote address. *Further information at http://www.music.mcgill.ca/mgss/symposium/ Music & Christian Scholarship/Grand Rapids, MI; Calvin College; February 16-18, 2012 *Keynote by Stephen Schloesser *"Scholarly papers and lecture recitals" *Full info at http://www.calvin.edu/scs/2011/conferences/fmcs Music and Crisis /University of California, Santa Barbara; 14-15 April 2012 *Crisis from perspectives that expand the boundaries of traditional music research. *Keynote Speaker: Elizabeth McAlister (Associate Professor of Religion, Wesleyan University) will speak on the topic of music in the aftermath of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Music and the American World/University of Redlands; Redlands, CA; March 5-10, 2012 *"Relationship between words and music, especially texts by American authors, in all genres"; papers that focus on William Bolcom, his contemporaries, etc. Music and the Moving Image/ NYU - Steinhardt School; New York, NY; June 1-3, 2012 * The annual conference, Music and the Moving Image, encourages submissions from scholars and practitioners that explore the relationship between music, sound, and the entire universe of moving images (film, television, video games, iPod, computer, and interactive performances) through paper presentations. *http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/music/scoring/conference Music and Propaganda in the Short Twentieth Century/Pistoia, Italy; Palazzo dei Vescovi; May 18-20, 2012 *Full info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org Music and Space: CUNY Graduate Music Conference/CUNY Graduate Center; April 28-29, 2012 Music: Cognition, Technology, Society / Cornell Univ., Ithaca, NY / 11-13 May 2012 *Keynotes by Eric Clarke (University of Oxford), Ichiro Fujinaga (McGill University) and Carol Krumhansl (Cornell University) *Guest composer Tod Machover (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) *http://www.mcts2012.com/ for more information Music Finished and Unfinished/CUNY Graduate Center; New York, NY; May 18, 2012 *Speakers include Scott Burnham, Blake Howe, Lewis Lockwood, Robert Marshall, Kristina Muxfeldt, Annette Richards, Janet Schmalfeldt, Leo Treitler, James Webster *Full info at http://musicfinishedandunfinished.blogspot.com/ Music Library Association 81st Annual Meeting/Dallas, Texas; February 15-18, 2012 *Info at http://mla2012.musiclibraryassoc.org/home *Conference includes a resume/application materials review service for job seekers Music, Musics. Structures and Processes (International Congress of the Gesellschaft fur Musikforschung)/University of Goettingen (Georg-August); Goettingen, Germany; September 4-8, 2012 *Full info at http://gfm2012.uni-goettingen.de *Informed of decision by March 31, 2012 **''Colonial Music Practice in the Age of Enlightenment''; September 7, 2012 Music Theory & Musicology Society at the University of Cincinnati's College-Conservatory of Music (CCM): "Music and Meaning: Views from the Twenty-first Century (Graduate student conference)/Cincinnati, OH; April 20-21, 2012 *"Broad range of topics" (historical, ethno, performance studies, theory, and SO MUCH MORE...) *Keynotes: Beverly Diamond (Memorial U), Richard Cohn (Yale), and Peter Burkholder (Indiana) *General info at http://ccm.uc.edu/music/cmt/events/mtms.html Music Theory Society for the Mid-Atlantic/University of Delaware, Newark, DE; March 30-31, 2012 *Joseph Straus, CUNY-NY, will be keynote speaker New Music in Britain/Canterbury Christ Church University; Canterbury, England; May 10-12, 2012 *Focus on British composers and performers, particularly after 1950; "scholarly work on contemporary music composition, music-making and musicology in the British Isles" *Full info at www.cccubritishmusic.org.uk North American British Music Studies Association/University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, Illinois; July 25-28, 2012 *http://www.nabmsa.org/ *Keynote speaker is Patrick Warfield Pacific Northwest Graduate Student Student Conference: "Music in Time"/University of British Columbia, Canada; February 24-26, 2012 *Notification on or before January 31, 2012 Perspectives on Musical Improvisation/Oxford (UK); University of Oxford; September 10-13, 2012 *Full details at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/research/cpccm/perspectives-on-musical-improvisation-conference.html *Contact mark.doffman@music.ox.ac.uk with any questions Renaissance Society of America/Washington, DC; March 22-24, 2012 *http://www.rsa.org/?page=Washington2012 Seventeenth-Century Music Society/Met Museum; New York, NY; April 19-22, 2012 *Conference info at http://www.lehman.edu/academics/arts-humanities/sscm/index.php SkinSurfaceCircuit: Embodying the Improvisatory/Montreal, McGill University; June 14-16, 2012 Society for American Music/Charlotte, NC; March 14-18, 2012 *Preliminary conference program and additional information: http://american-music.org/conferences/Charlotte/CharlotteInformation.php Song, Stage & Screen VII: "The Musical's Global Conquest"/University of Gronigen (Netherlands); July 2-5, 2012/March 12, 2012 *250 words to "songstagescreen7@gmail.com" *Queries to "l.e.macdonald@rug.nl" Spaces of (Dis)location/University of Glasgow (UK); May 24-25, 2012/March 9, 2012 *20 min individual papers, poster session, other formats welcome *250 words to "arts-pgconference@glasgow.ac.uk" *Full info at http://spacesofdislocation.wordpress.com/ Stony Brook Graduate Music Symposium: "Between Engagement and Indifference: Music and Politics"/SUNY-Stony Brook; Stony Brook, NY; February 17-18, 2012 *James Currie (SUNY-Buffalo) will be keynote speaker *Conference program: http://sbugradsymposium.blogspot.com/ Teaching Music History Day / Rider Univeristy, Lawrenceville, NJ; March 31, 2012 *Topics include curriculum, public musicology and new technologies/new pedagogies, among others. University of Toronto Music Graduate Students Association: "Traditions/Progressions/Transgressions II"/Toronto, Canada; May 4-5, 2012 *Details, contact "kiera.galway@utoronto.ca" West Coast Conference of Music Theory and Analysis, University of Oregon, Eugene Oregon, Mar 2-4, 2012/ Yale Graduate Music Student Conference/Yale University; New Haven, CT; March 3-4, 2012 *Variety of ethno, historical, and theory topics 'Submissions deadline calendar' 1.1.2012 Music and the American World // CCM Grad ("Music and Meaning") 1.2.2012 West Coast Conference of Music Theory & Analysis 1.8.2012 Colonial Music Practice panel ("Music, Musics"/Goettingen) 1.9.2012 Perspectives on Musical Improvisation 1.10.2012 Teaching Music History Day // Music, Sound, and Protest panel (AMS-Nat'l) 1.15.2012 Harvard Grad // Jazz, Criticism, and American Politics // Italian Pop Music //Hearing Landscape Critically // International Conference on Baroque Music // UBCPNW (Grad) 1.16.2012 AMS-SC 1.17.2012 AMS-National (5PM-EST) 1.18.2012 Colonial Music panel ("Music, Musics" Goettingen) 1.20.2012 McGill Grad 1.27.2012 AMS-PSW 1.30.2012 SUNY-Buffalo Grad 1.31.2012 U Toronto Grad // Hungarian Borders... // IAPMS // Music and Propaganda 2.1.2012 Assessment in the Arts // North American British Music Studies Association // Music: Cognition, Technology, Society // From 19th c melodrama... // SkinSurfaceCircuit (McGill Interdisciplinary) // CUNY Grad ("Music and Space") 2.10.2012 Taboo // TAGS (SMA Grad) 2.13.2012 AMS-PNW 2.15.2012 AMS-SW // GAMMA-UT (UT-Austin Grad) // The Art of Listening // AMS-RM // niefnorf // New Music and the North American Academy 2.17.2012 Music and Philosophy 2.24.2012 MedRen 3.1.2012 Consuming Music // 'Lyric Song in Idea and Performance // Philosophy of Performance 3.9.2012 Space and (Dis)location 3.12.2012 Song Stage & Screen 3.31.2012 Gender, Musical Creativity and Age 4.20.2012 Anestis Logothetis 4.25.2012 Central European Musicians... 5.15.2012 Massenet and the Mediterranean World 6.1.2012 FIMTE 'General Discussion This section is for discussing general conference-related subjects, not specific to any particular conference. (Feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing.) Q 12/1/11: Would those of you who have successfully submitted abstracts to the "big ones" (AMS/SEM/SMT National, prestigious international conferences, etc), or those of you who sit/have sat on selection committees for these types of conferences, be willing to share any tips on abstract writing? A1 (12/4/11): An old-fashioned approach has worked for me: have new evidence that shapes our underdstanding of something interesting and/or contributes to an ongoing discourse. In this case, the abstract should describe the evidence, make a claim that the evidence supports, and explain why anyone should care about such a claim (and thus the evidence)—especially if it's not obvious. A2 (12/10/2011): You might be interested in seeing the handout and notes found on the SMT site at http://societymusictheory.org/administration/committees/pdc/proposals ; on this web page you will find some guidelines, hints, as well as some samples of proposals that have been accepted in the past.. A3 (1/2/2012): Successful abstracts from AMS National 2011 at http://www.ams-net.org/sanfrancisco/AMS-San-Francisco-2011-Final-Abstracts.pdf. Good luck everyone! Q: 12/2/11: I've got CV question: I've been told that you should NOT put talks given at your home institution for your department/colleagues on your CV, but I was wondering whether to put graduate-student symposia, for which you successfully submitted a paper in a competitve submission process, on the CV? If so, at what point should you take it off (after your first presentation at any type of professional conference, after acceptance to one of the "big ones" (to quote 12/1)? Thoughts? A1: 12/5/11: Absolutely put grad conferences on CVs- they are important conferences, more competitive than one might think (as steering committee member for a grad conference last year, our accept rate was about 1/3), and can also show breadth of knowledge if you're, say, doing a side topic that's not in your diss field. That being said, I've been told doing lots of grad conferences (more than 2-3) then becomes serious padding. As for the first, why not? It is, after all, a scholarly presentation for one's peers. Also, since such talks are either done in fulfillment of degree requirements, as a result of interdisciplinary connections, or subject to competitive processes (i.e. university-wide grad student lecture series), most people don't have the opportunity to do more than 1 or 2, removing the "padding" aspect. '''Q: 01/27/12: '''Is it considered bad form to submit two proposals/abstracts (for two distinct papers) to a single conference, then retract one if both are chosen? A1 (2/1/12): Yes. Category:Browse